


Wicked Game.

by Shadows_of_The_Night11



Series: A hundred lives. [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is weak, Barry ended up in the wrong Earth, F/F, Music AU, Street Musicians, and gay af, and learned to live on the streets, kara is still an alien, street life, they met as kids, you can imagine the rest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_The_Night11/pseuds/Shadows_of_The_Night11
Summary: When Kara landed on Earth, no one was there to welcome her. Wandering aimlessly, she stumbled over another lost kid. Together, they managed to survive the life on the streets; stranded in different planets with no home. They never had much, but maybe luck can grant them all in the form of one Alex Danvers; gay disaster extraordinarie.





	Wicked Game.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelKruger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelKruger/gifts).



> I owed you this for so long. After almost two years since I asked for permission to use your plot bunny, I finally deliver. The idea that brought us together, and now, look at us. Hope you enjoy it, darling.

Monday morning found Alex running late.

Her alarm didn’t go off when it should have and by the time she made it to the subway station, she had missed her train already. There wasn’t a difference between arriving ten minutes late or half an hour when it came to professor Grant. She wouldn’t make it to that particular class in time and there was nothing left to do at that point.

Instead of rushing all the way to campus just to be denied access to the classroom, Alex decided to grab some coffee.

It was exactly what she needed to make her morning a little better; the bagel with cream cheese didn’t hurt either.

The weather was nice enough for a walk, and she took the time to walk through the park instead of rushing like the devil. It was one of those rare opportunities to enjoy the sights, and she actually enjoyed it.

Only a handful of people passed her as she followed her usual path to campus. An elderly couple smiled at her. A lady jogged by her side as she walked her dog. And when Alex was almost at the other side of the park she saw a couple of friends kicking a ball that had seen better days.

Something about them made Alex stop and look back.

They seemed rather close, but their interactions were only platonic. They laughed together before he went to retrieve the ball they had accidentally kicked too hard.

The ball wasn’t the only thing that looked rather old. Their clothes seemed worn and torn in a few places, but were kept clean even with the clear signs of use. Twin backpacks were barely held together with tape, and the guitar she carried over the shoulder was certainly one of their most valuable possessions.

They didn’t care about how much or how little they had.

However, their ball game was cut short in sake of sitting down to share a sub and a bottle of water.

They laughed as if there was nothing they would rather do or anywhere they wanted to be but there.

***

Kara had been walking for endless hours; aimlessly wandering the streets of a foreign world. She knew nothing about Earth beyond the little information she gathered from her pod. Its systems broke down with the rough landing, and she barely managed to get out in her own.

Humans were too self-centered to even notice a thirteen years old – at least in appearance -, trying to mimic their actions. Learning to cross busy streets had been easy. Walk with the green light, and stop at the reds. It wasn’t hard to remember when people seemed to move in hordes.

She didn’t feel tired for a long time, but when she finally sat down, Kara felt like an eternity had passed.

Earth was so different from Krypton; the blue skies were so far removed from the light of Rao. Every little difference made her heart ache to go back home. She was homesick for a planet that didn’t exist anymore.

“Hi!”

The cheerful voice startled her almost making her jump in the spot.

She had been so immersed in her own thoughts that she wasn’t aware someone was that close to her.

This new world was overwhelming in a way she wasn’t able to understand yet. The sounds of the city grew louder with each passing second, so maybe even if she tried, her senses wouldn’t have picked up someone was following her.

“I’m Barry.”

The kid looked at her for another second before offering her a hand.

Kara didn’t know how to react  and therefore didn’t. Her lack of enthusiasm didn’t deter the boy from smiling brightly.

He couldn’t have been much older than her, without considering her time stuck in the Phantom Zone, but he was also alone. It made her believe that perhaps seeing children alone in the streets was normal in a world so set back.

Barry seemed human, and Kara decided that perhaps she could try to be more human too. At least she could fit in that way.

“Wanna play? I found a ball, look!”

Said ball was slightly deflated and tattered but it held its spherical shape. Plus, it was blue, and for some reason Kara fell in love with such a vibrant color. It was different from the hues she had seen; even in space, and she could at least see where this ball thing would end.

“Come on. I’ll show you my favorite game.”

The alien would have never guessed kicking a ball around would be so fun. The activity made her focus on a single task and the rest of the world was just background noise. It was a change Kara welcomed.

Only rain could interrupt their fun, and Barry didn’t hesitate to take her hand and guide her behind a dumpster. The open lid served them as roof. It didn’t smell nice at all, but at least they were somewhat covered.

“Kara,” she finally said.

“That’s a nice name,” Barry added with a smile. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

And for the first time since she arrived to Earth, she smiled.

***

Behind messy clothes, blue eyes shone like sapphires.

Alex was enraptured by the beauty she found so unexpectedly.

The girl smiled at her; bright and so full of joy, that Alex couldn’t help but smile back.

“We’re all set, Kara. Whenever you want to start.”

The blonde nodded before hopping into a park bench. Their intentions were clear when the guy strummed the guitar a couple of times waiting for her signal. Maybe no one but Alex would hear their song, and yet, they looked excited just to be there.

“You know the song, Barry. We always start with the same one.”

Kara didn’t have a mic, and she didn’t need it for her voice to fill the empty park. Her voice resonated through the trees as if was an instrument carved by the Gods. There were no words for Alex to describe how it made her feel.

Perhaps if Alex had been a woman of art instead of science, she could have found her muse in the most unexpected place. Then, she could have written a thousand songs just to listen to Kara’s angelical voice forever. Maybe she could try to write a million poems in a vain attempt to describe the voice of an angel.

As they were angels, and nothing could convince Alex otherwise.

She was not a woman dedicated to any art, and she could only enjoy the moment for as long as it lasted.

Sadly, it didn’t last long.

Her phone vibrated with a new text.

  |[The Best Lane]: Remember we have the text with Professor Brewster.  7:53

  |[The Best Lane]: Don’t be late. 7:53

“Oh, shit.”

She was going to be late, again.

With a regretful expression, she rummaged through her pockets. Five bucks were hastily given to the blonde before Alex was hurrying to make it to campus in time.

Two things were clear then:

She wasn’t a morning person.

And there was no way she could take that song off her head for the rest of the week.      

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. Hope you liked it.


End file.
